


Treat Your Toys Better If You Want Them To Last

by NannaSally



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, Implied just about everything nasty, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Interspecies Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: What the title says





	Treat Your Toys Better If You Want Them To Last

Another one ruined. What’s wrong, can’t you read the instructions? There are reasons we give these manuals to would be owners of these species. Certain activities you don’t indulge in if you want your unit to last longer than just one session.

And anal sex is the top of the list. 

They do NOT have spiral innards. Or armour plated insides!!!!! 

Read The Manual. 

This is the last time you are getting a replacement unit without a hefty fee. 

 

_Raco, we'll need to order in some more of these - they are popular but they just don't seem to last_


End file.
